Serena (anime)
Serena (セレナ) is een Pokémon trainer uit de Kalos regio en een reispartner van Ash Ketchum. Haar droom is om één van de beste Pokémon-performers ooit te worden. Ash en Serena kende elkaar al voor de start van de serie. Serena is ook verliefd op Ash. Je zou haar vaak blozend aantreffen in zijn aanwezigheid. Uiterlijk Gaat over de eerste versie van Serena.Serena draag een donkergrijze Tank top met een witte kraag, donkergrijze kousen. Ze heeft bruinachtig aardbei-blond haar dat ongeveer tot op de hoogte van haar taille valt. Ze draagt ook nog een rode rok, zwarte hi-tops, en een donker roze hoed gecombineerd met een zwarte band. Serena brengt het vrouwelijke game karakter patroon weer terug in de serie. Het verschil tussen May en Dawn is dat zij veranderingen heeft ondergaan in vergelijking met haar in-game tegenhanger en Dawn en May vrijwel hetzelfde bleven. Hieronder staan enkele veranderingen: *Serena lijkt jonger dan haar in-game tegenhanger. *Haar haar is aardbei-blond, terwijl de in-game tegenhanger gewoon blond haar heeft. *Serena's huidkleur is wat donkerder dan haar in-game tegenhanger. *Haar kraag is wit in plaats van zwart. *Serena draag geen zonnebril op haar hoed, maar een zwarte band. *Ze is niet in bezit van een Mega Ring. *Serena heeft blauwe ogen, terwijl haar in-game tegenhanger grijze ogen heeft. *Serena's hoed lijkt in de serie meer op een strohoed in het origineel lijkt het niet op een strohoed. *Serena heeft gewoon een rugtas in plaats van de in-game handtas. Biografie thumb|left|250px|Een jonge SerenaToen Serena nog jong was werd ze door haar moeder naar een zomerkamp van Professor Oak in Kanto gestuurd. Op een dag tijdens het kamp raakte Serena de weg kwijt in het bos. Toen er een Poliwag uit de bosjes sprong, schrok Serena waardoor ze op haar knie terecht kwam. Toen ontmoette ze Ash Ketchum die de Poliwag aan het achtervolgen was. Toen Ash de verwonde knie van Serena zag, wikkelde hij een zakdoek om haar gewonde knie heen. Hij zei tegen Serena dat dit een geluksbrenger was en dat de pijn hierdoor vanzelf zou verdwijnen. Toen Serena wou opstaan en de knie nog steeds pijn deed, vertelde Ash Serena dat ze nooit moet opgeven voordat het voorbij is. Hierna hielp Ash Serena het bos uit. Later toen het zomerkamp voorbij was ging Serena weer terug naar Kalos met de zakdoek als herinnering aan Ash. thumb|left|130px|Serena XY001-XY060Serena zien we voor eerst in de aflevering Kalos, waar dromen en avonturen beginnen! hierin wordt Serena gewekt door haar moeders Fletchling. In de aflevering Achtervolging in Lumiose City! zien we hoe Serena traint voor de Rhyhorn-races. Ondanks de adviezen van haar moeder verliest Serena de controle over Rhyhorn en valt op de grond. Later die avond is Serena nog heel kwaad over de mislukking van de Rhyhorn training, vooral omdat ze overal schrammen en krassen heeft. Opdat moment is er een nieuws uitzending op TV over Lumiose City. Op de Prism Tower probeert Ash de Garchomp van Professor Sycamore rustig te krijgen. Ineens herkent Serena Ash als die jongen van het zomerkamp. De volgende dag tijdens het voederen van Rhyhorn verteld Serena aan hem dat het interessant zou zijn om Ash weer terug te zien. Serena begon haar Pokémon reis in de aflevering Een levendig luchtgevecht! waarin ze van huis vertrok en naar het laboratorium van Professor Sycamore reist. Aangekomen in het laboratorium van Sycamore vraagt Serena naar Ash. Serena is echter niet blij om te horen dat Ash al vertrokken is. Daarna mag Serena van Professor Sycamore haar Starter-Pokémon kiezen. thumb|250px|Serena ontmoet haar FennekinIn de aflevering Een vriendschap met knetterende konen! kiest Serena Fennekin als haar starter-Pokémon. Serena kreeg van Professor Sycamore ook nog een Pokédex en daarna kan Serena aan haar reis beginnen. Later wanneer de zon bijna ondergaat lopen Serena en Fennekin door het bos. Wanneer Serena een paar Venipede ziet, wil ze echt alles behalve in het bos kamperen. Wanneer Serena later door een Vespiquen wordt aangevallen, beschermt Fennekin haar. Door het gegil van Serena rent Zuster Joy op haar af. Serena vraagt aan haar waar het dichtstbijzijnde Pokémon center, zodat Serena uiteindelijk toch niet in het bos hoeft te slapen. In de aflevering Een stormachtig gym gevecht in Santalune! bereikt Serena eindelijk Santalune City. Ze ontmoet Ash wanneer hij druk bezig is met zijn gym gevecht tegen Viola. Serena stelt zich na het terugbrengen van Ash's tas, die Ash vergeten was na het Gym gevecht, voor aan Ash, Clemont en Bonnie. Hierna vraag zij aan Ash of hij haar nog kent. In de aflevering Vechten op glad ijs! vertelde Serena dat ze Ash nog kent van Professor Oak's zomerkamp. Ash zei daarop dat hij zich het kamp herinnerde, maar dat hij zich Serena niet meer herinnerd. Hoewel Serena teleurgesteld was van zijn antwoord, vertelde Serena nog aan Ash wat hij tegen haar zei, Geef Nooit op Zonder te Vechten. Door het horen van de woorden kan Ash zich helemaal opladen voor zijn rematch tegen Viola. Hoewel Ash overweldigd was door Viola's vechtstijl wint hij uiteindelijk doordat Serena het zinnetje roept tijden het gevecht. Hierdoor kreeg Ash extra kracht voor de wedstrijd. Nadat Ash de Bug Badge wint zegt hij tegen Serena dat hij veel aan haar gehad heeft en zich af vraag wat Serena nu van plan is om te doen. Serena begon officieel pas met Ash en zijn vrienden mee te reizen in de aflevering: Wat een gesjees tijdens de Rhyhorn- race!. In deze aflevering vertelt Serena aan Ash waarom zij is gaan reizen. Serena vertelt over het zomerkamp en over de zakdoek en dat zij die wou terugbrengen en Ash weer wou ontmoeten. Nadat ze Ash de zakdoek geeft, herinnert Ash zich haar weer als het meisje met de stro hoed. Later die dag helpt Serena Ash met het Rhyhorn rijden, omdat Ash aan een wedstrijd wil meedoen. Tijdens het helpen van Ash verandert Serena's mening over de Rhyhorn en de Rhyhorn-races, omdat de Rhyhorn zo aardig voor haar zijn. Tijdens het aanmoedigen van Ash, roept Serena vergelijkbare woorden als die haar moeder eerder naar haar schreeuwde. Opdat moment beseft Serena dat ze de Rhyhorn-races helemaal verkeerd had ingeschat en dat ze er helemaal niet zo hekel aan had als ze dacht. Serena vertelt later dat ze geen hekel aan de Rhyhorn-races heeft, maar dat ze gewoon haar eigen weg wil vinden. thumb|left|250px|Serena vertelt aan haar moeder dat ze met Ash en zijn vrienden gaat reizen.De volgende dag worden Ash en de andere Rhyhorn-racers gevangengenomen door Team Rocket. Serena wil Ash helpen en gaat het gevecht aan met Team Rocket. Serena laat Fennekin haar Ember aanval doen, hierdoor wordt Team Rocket verslagen. Na de Rhyhorn-race belt Serena haar moeder om te vertellen dat ze met Ash en zijn vrienden mee gaat reizen. Serena's moeder vindt dit een goed idee. Later, wanneer Serena klaar is met bellen, geeft ze een zak koekjes aan Ash uit dank voor wat hij vroeger voor haar gedaan had. In de aflevering Clemont heeft een geheim! komt Serena erachter, dankzij de vader van Clemont Meyer, dat Clemont de Lumiose City Gym Leader is. Hoewel Serena en Ash in het begin boos zijn, willen ze Clemont later helpen om de slecht werkende Clembot te verslaan. In de Gym vocht Serena tegen Clemont's Magneton alleen werd Fennekin door Megneton verslagen, waardoor Froakie en Pikachu Fennekin moesten helpen. Later zag ze hoe Clemont de Clombot versloeg en zijn Gym weer terugkreeg. In de aflevering Een Pokévideo voor de toekomst! besluit Serena om een Pokévision video te maken, dit is vergelijkbaar met de PR videos uit Pokémon X en Y. In zo'n filmpje kunnen trainers aan andere trainers laten zien wie ze zijn en wat hun band met hun Pokémon is. Nadat Serena een paar Pokévision filmpjes heeft bekeken besluit ze om een camera te huren en samen met Fennekin, Bonnie en Clemont haar filmpje te gaan opnemen. Ash hielp later ook mee nadat hij zich niet kon concentreren op zijn training. Serena en Fennekin doen allemaal verschillende outfits aan om zo'n mooi mogelijk filmpje te kunnen maken. Wanneer de opnames van het filmpje erop zitten willen ze het filmpje laten monteren, maar wanneer ze de montage studio in lopen wordt Fennekin door Team Rocket gestolen. Serena heeft uiteindelijk Fennekin weten te reden en zo leerde Serena hoe krachtig haar band met Fennekin eigenlijk wel was. Tijdens haar gevecht met Team Rocket heeft Fennekin de aanval Flamethrower geleerd. Nadat Team Rocket er weer eens vandoor schoot, kon het filmpje door een echte montagestudio worden gemonteerd, waardoor Serena echt trots was op het eindproduct. In de aflevering Een strijd zo zoet! doet Serena mee aan een Poké Puff bakwedstrijd, die ze uiteindelijk niet wint. Tijden de wedstrijd krijgt Serena een rivaal genaamd Miette. Serena en Miette vergeleken hun Poké Puffs om te kijken welke het beste waren. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze tot de conclusie dat Serena's Poké Puffs ook lekker zijn voor mensen terwijl je je eigenlijk alleen op Pokémon moet concentreren. Dit zorgde ervoor dat de smaak minder was en Serena de wedstrijd verloor. Echter niet van Miette die zelf ook in de Top3 eindigde. In de aflevering Een zomer vol verrassingen! heeft Serena haar eerst Pokémon gevecht tegen Shauna. Shauna en haar vrienden, Tierno en Trevor, herkende Serena van haar Pokévision filmpje. Daarom wou Shauna haar uitdagen. Serena vecht met haar Fennekin tegen Shauna's Bulbasaur, ondanks het grote voordeel van Serena verliest ze van Shauna. Na het gevecht praat Serena met Shauna. Shauna vertelt dat ze een Pokémon-performer wil worden. Nadat Shauna dat gezegd had denkt Serena na over zichzelf, zij had namelijk nog helemaal geen doel. Later die avond tijdens het borstelen van de staart van Fennekin denkt ze na over haar toekomst. Karaktereigenschappen thumb|250px|Serena en Fennekin in één van hun outfits voor hun Pokévision video.Serena houdt echt van mode en van kleren. Een vroeg voorbeeld hiervan blijkt uit de aflevering: Een levendig luchtgevecht!. In deze aflevering moet ze kiezen tussen twee verschillende soorten hoeden. Ze zoekt dus naar de hoed die het beste bij haar outfit past. Serena vroeg toen aan haar moeder welke hoed zij het beste vond. Serena's moeder wees de baret aan, waarop Serena de baret weggooide en voor de andere hoed koos. Ze zei toen tegen haar moeder dat de hoed die zij niet koos vast een stuk leuker moest zijn. Later, in de aflevering Wat een gesjees tijdens de Rhyhorn-race! vertelt Serena dat ze uitkijkt naar hun bezoek aan Lumiose City, omdat ze daar fantastische boetieks hebben. In de aflevering Een Pokévideo voor de toekomst! zien we hoe Serema verschillende outfits aan doet om er zo goed mogelijk uit te zien voor haar PokéVision video. Serena lijkt ook van bakken te houden en ze kan het ook nog goed. In de aflevering Wat een gesjees tijdens de Rhyhorn-race! blijft Serena een nacht op om koekjes voor Ash en zijn vrienden te bakken, deze bleken ook goed gelukt te zijn want ze vonden het allemaal heel lekker. In de aflevering: Mega-mega Meowth-manie! bakt Serena Macarons voor haar vrienden alleen worden deze gestolen door Chespin. Tot slot deed Serena in de aflevering Een strijd zo zoet! mee aan een Poké Puff bakwedstrijd en werd toen zelfs derde. thumb|250px|Serena traint voor de Rhyhorn races|leftSinds het begin van de Serie komt Serena over als een aardig en beleefd meisje. Echter in de aflevering Kalos, waar dromen en avonturen beginnen! is Serena heel opstandig tegenover haar moeder. Eerst wou ze niet wakker worden, zodat zij haar Fletchling op haar af stuurde om haar wakker te maken. En later gaf Serena haar moeder een grote mond toen zij vroeg of Serena naar het nieuws wou kijken. Dit is vooral te wijten aan de verschillende karakters van moeder en dochter. Dit blijkt vooral uit het feit dat Serena een hekel aan de Rhyhorn-races heeft en haar moeder er echt van houdt. Serena zorgt goed voor haar Fennekin en voor de andere Pokémon van haar vrienden, maar ze is echter niet druk bezig om een betere Pokémon trainer te worden. Echter, in de aflevering We gaan voor goud! probeert Serena wel een Corsola te vangen. Dit lukt niet omdat Fennekin zwak is tegenover een water soort en omdat Fennekin geen echte vechter is. Ten tijden van haar debuut in de serie wist Serena nog niet goed wat ze wou doen met haar Pokémon. Dankzij haar reis met Bonnie, Clemont en Ash heeft Serena verschillende dingen kunnen proberen, hierdoor heeft ze uiteindelijk een betere keus kunnen maken. In de aflevering: Een zomer vol verrassingen! heeft Serena het gevoel dat ze geen goede trainer is omdat ze geen duidelijk doel voor ogen heeft. Nadat Serena haar eerste officiële Pokémon gevecht tegen Shauna en haar Bulbasaur verliest, besluit Serena om serieus over haar levensdoel na te denken. In de aflevering: Dreaming a Performer's Dream! besluit Serena om een Pokémon-performer te worden. Pokémon In haar team type Pokémon en is de Starter Pokémon van Serena. Serena krijgt Fennekin in de aflevering Een vriendschap met knetterende konen!. Ze krijgt deze Pokémon van Professor Sycamore. |naam = Fennekin |geslacht = vrouw}} type Pokémon. We zien Pancham voor het eerst wanneer hij een Pokémon wedstrijd verstoord. Nadat hij de bril van Clemont en de pet van Ash steelt, ging de groep haar achterna. Maar wanneer Serena erachter komt dat Pancham een performer wil worden, besluit zij om Pancham te vangen. |naam = Pancham |geslacht = man}} Tijdelijk Resultaten *Poké Puff Competitie: Top 3 *Pokémon Showcase in Coumarine City: Verloren in de eerste ronde Trivia *Serena is de enige reispartner van Ash die hem kent voor de start van de serie. *Serena is de enige vrouwelijke reispartner waarbij haar fiets niet geëlektrocuteerd werd en zelf geen schok te verduren kreeg. **Bij Misty, May en Dawn is de fiets geëlektrocuteerd en Iris en Bonnie kregen zelf een schok te verduren. *Serena is de enige die werd gevraagd om in Ash's reisgroep te komen. *Serena is het enige karakter die niet in het begin van de serie haar starter Pokémon kreeg. *Serena is de reispartner met de langste tijd voordat ze haar tweede Pokémon ving het koste haar 43 afleveringen. *Serena is het enige karakter dat verliefd op Ash is. Categorie:Hoofdpersonen in de Pokemon serie